


Jumpers

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Versión en español disponible, although not too much h/c tho, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sent by Anonymus on Tumblr: "How a Mckirk headcanon. Where Jim loves Bones jumpers because jim is like a foot shorter than Bones and they hang down to his knees. And when Bones gets home he knows jim has had a bad day becuase there is just this lump on the sofa wrapped up in This jumper. And the only way to get Jim out is to pick him up and shake the pile over the bed until a sleepy Jim falls out. Then bones has to act as a replacement to said jumper becuase Jim is a total man-child that loves to snuggle"<br/>Versión en español: http://amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=155611</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let's get started with the prompts *breaks fingers* this is kinda short but it's my first prompt fill pls be nice

Jim loves Bones' jumpers. They're so cozy and comfortable, not to mention they are too big for Jim. They're so big for him that they hang down almost all the way to his knees. Jim loves them because when Bones is not around, he can wear them and feel safe, just like when he is with Bones. They smell of his cologne, the fabric softener, and something that is distinctively _him_.

It is not a secret that he wears them; Bones has seen him wearing them in more than one occasion. He doesn't mind. He thinks Jim looks absolutely cute in them.

 

There are days, days when their jobs, or life in general, are so demanding and exhausting, that they just need to hug each other, lie side by side, or just be in each other's company to reassure themselves that everything is going to be alright, that both are here and they are together. Most of the time, it was Bones who had a bad day. Just a few moments invested basking in each other's company is what they need.

Like today.

As many other days, Bones leaves work an hour and a half later than Jim. He's a working man, and he usually works an extra hour to have some extra money. Today, work wasn't as bad as many other days for him. Most of the time, stress would pile up until he got home and let it go. Today was not the case. Today, the one with a bad day was Jim.

Leonard opens the door to his and Jim's apartment to be welcomed with silence. He doesn't usually worry too much when he comes home and is welcomed with silence, although there is, more often than not, the sound of a keyboard being typed, the whirring of a coffee machine, or the sound of footsteps being dragged on wood. Today there's none of such.

He starts to worry a little. Maybe Jim went out without notifying him first? He tries to convince himself that nothing bad happened--

But the unstoppable dread is already rising inside his body and _oh God, I knew it, I knew he would get tired of me someday, he left me without a trace..._

He's already thinking the worse as he walks through the room, but when he sees Jim lying on the couch asleep, all the concern magically lifts off his shoulders and he sighs with relief.

He walks to where Jim is lying on the couch, sound sleeping, in one of Leonard's jumpers. He looks so cute like this, but Bones can tell that Jim had a tough day. He tries lightly shaking him awake.

"Hey, Jim."

"Mhmm."

"Jim, baby, wake up."

"Mmm, don't wanna."

Bones gets on his knees to have a better view of him and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Jim smiles, and this makes Bones smile too.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." says Jim a little too quickly, and then regrets it. But Bones is more thoughtful than that and won't pressure him.

"It's okay." After a few moments, Bones stands up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"No... don't want to--whoa!" he says in surprise when Bones lifts him in his arms. It never ceases to amaze Jim how strong his boyfriend was.

Leonard carries him bridal style to their bed and drops him on it, making him sit.

"Come on, I need to take this off." says Bones, trying to get him off the jumper.

"But I like it! It's comfy." answers Jim a little sleepily.

"I need to wear it tomorrow." He finally takes the jumper off and folds it, putting it on a nearby chair. He takes his shoes and his shirt out, and lies next to Jim on the bed. Leonard is usually the little spoon, but today, he wraps his arms around Jim's chest and inhales the sweet smell of Jim's clean hair.

He can feel himself dozing off when Jim's voice jerks him awake.

"Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"Please never stop wearing your jumpers."

"Got it, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> note bones needs constant r;eassuring because otherwise he will htink ppl will leave him god what a nerd


End file.
